


【TSN/BVS/TASM】黎明之前

by jijijijijiu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg & Lex Luthor & Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

鲜红的披风划破了天际。  
从四面八方传来的尖叫声在震耳欲聋的爆炸声中戛然而止。当万物皆静后，只有耳畔的嗡鸣声显示着方才的巨响并非幻觉。视线起初被白茫茫的烟尘所占据，当烟尘逐渐散去后，曾经的高楼大厦被断垣残壁所替代，无处不在的是身形扭曲的尸骸。大半个身子被掩埋的伤者奄奄一息地挣扎着，旁边就是一只不知道是哪具尸体遗落的断臂……  
嗡鸣声越来越远，从迷雾中一同清晰起来的不仅是这如同地狱般的景象，还有密密麻麻地交叠在一起，被绝望所笼罩着的呐喊……  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
尽管早有准备，但在走出车站，看到那灰蒙蒙的天空后，Eduardo还是不适地皱了皱眉头。  
这是一个与迈阿密，与纽约，与大都会都截然不同的城市——哥谭的天空总是被驱之不散的阴云所占据，阳光被层层叠叠地掩盖着，达到地面的时候已经没了多少热度。尽管早就已经步入了二十一世纪，哥谭处处都还能看到上个世纪留下的工业化的痕迹，高耸入云的烟囱，斑驳得被熏得焦黑的墙壁，坑洼不平的道路……  
此时金发碧眼身着浅棕色风衣亭亭地站在人群中等Eduardo的Gwen无疑成了点亮他视线的秀丽风景。Eduardo走上前，先是给了对方一个拥抱，才接过Gwen手里的咖啡，咕噜咕噜就灌了一大口。  
“活过来了?”Gwen笑意盈盈地调侃。  
“简直精神一振。”Eduardo摇着头，叹息着说道，“在火车上坐了不到一个小时，我就想打开车窗跳下去了——”  
“你要是真跳了，记得跳窗前给MJ发条短信，她会很乐意独家报道这条大新闻的。”  
“……”Eduardo辞穷地停顿了半天，半天才无奈地笑道，“我真是说不过你们两个，是不是?你们肯定私底下有个反Parker联盟啥的，而我就是你们反抗的那个Parker。”  
Gwen笑意更深。二人一边往出租车的方向走，Gwen一边道:“你居然到现在才知道?我还以为你能更聪明点呢。”  
“只是聪明不过你。”  
“还有MJ。”Gwen说着进了出租车，坐到了后座。Eduardo跟着坐到了她旁边。  
车不紧不慢地向前行驶着。Eduardo望着窗外不断向后的建筑，若有所思地开口道:“Gwen，你来哥谭也有一年了?”  
“非常难忘的一年。”Gwen顺着Eduardo的视线望向窗外，“相信我，你很快就会感受到的。”  
“全美前三的犯罪率?”  
“当然不止这个。”Gwen扑哧一笑，随即收敛了笑意，车窗隐约映出她陷入沉思的脸，“哥谭……是特殊的——我没法说出那种感觉，也许是因为我在这里呆的时间还不够长。Edu，你该在这里呆上几天，不亲自体会一下，是不懂那种感觉的。”顿了一下，Gwen才补充了一句，“不过这座城市是否欢迎你——这就不一定了。”  
“那Gwen你呢，你是怎么在这里安定下来的?”  
“安定?……不，不，不。”Gwen否定了好几次，才继续说道，“我也只是哥谭的一个过客而已——如果不是因为韦恩科技的托马斯实验室的邀请，我大概会留在纽约。即便在这里工作了一年，工作方面也很顺利，但是……”  
“但你还是属于纽约。”Eduardo补全了Gwen剩下的半句话。  
二人不约而同地陷入了沉默。过了好一会儿，Eduardo才重新挑起话题道:“所以，为Bruce Wayne工作的感觉如何?”  
“唔——”Gwen沉吟片刻，才挑眉笑道，“要是你期待我向你八卦一下我这位顶头老板的风流韵事，那你肯定是要失望了。在实验室里，我还是见到Mr.Fox的机会比较多。不过……无论Mr.Wayne的私生活如何，他的确是个非常好的老板。”  
二人言谈间，出租车已经到达了Gwen帮Eduardo预订的酒店。下了车后，Eduardo拖着行李箱亦步亦趋地跟在Gwen身后往大堂走。  
“这家酒店也是隶属于Wayne。”Gwen领着Eduardo走到前台登记入住手续。等一切就绪，Gwen看了看表，点点头道:“很好，接下来的时间还够我带你去吃顿饭，再在酒店附近好好逛一圈。”  
Eduardo的眉头皱了起来:“你下午还有事情?”  
“实验室临时出了点事情，我五点之前得去看一眼。”见Eduardo眼里闪过的内疚，Gwen又笑了起来，“你放心，没啥大事情。”  
“你不一定要陪我的。”  
“外乡人对哥谭的第一个幻觉，觉得自己一个人就可以熟悉环境。”Gwen摇着头，阻断了Eduardo接下来的话，“好啦，Edu，你就一定要我直说，说我想给自己放半天假是不是?这可不符合我优秀员工的称号。”  
Eduardo这才不再继续纠结在这件事情上。Gwen见状满意一笑，挽住Eduardo的手，带着他往门口走。  
出乎Eduardo的意料，Gwen带着他出了酒店门，就拐进了一条小巷。不知绕了几个弯后，Gwen带着他在一家巴西菜菜馆停下。  
“认真的?”Eduardo丝毫不掩饰自己的怀疑。  
“你会喜欢上这里的。”Gwen自信得仿佛这是她开的菜馆一样——说实在的Eduardo还真有点怀疑。  
Gwen的推荐的确不错。  
酒足饭饱的当儿，Eduardo非常认真地思考了一下，为了这家菜馆，他还真愿意在哥谭多呆几天——哪怕哥谭的天气再糟糕。  
美中不足的是这家餐馆内部装修就和他陈旧的店面一样糟糕。Eduardo刚进来的时候几乎以为这家店刚经历了一家抢劫——其实情况也和他想的相差无几。如果你住在哥谭，那随时都得做好刚刚装修一新的店面毁于各种“意外”的准备。  
“你知道阿卡姆疯人院吗?”  
“听说过……?”  
“那你知道阿卡姆疯人院每个月最大的开支用于哪方面吗?”  
“……?”  
“用于更换和维修大门。”  
Eduardo面无表情地瞪着对面偷笑着的Gwen。  
整个下午，Gwen都带着Eduardo在街巷里乱窜。哥谭的又一特色——纵横交错的小巷。有些地方，Eduardo还得跟着Gwen爬上消防梯，再从低矮的墙上爬下才能顺利通过。  
Eduardo不得不对Gwen大大改观了。他可没想过这位高材生能这么的……精于此道，爬上爬下的同时甚至连风衣的角落都没弄脏。  
“不要相信Google。”  
“傍晚以后就别在街上乱窜。”  
“对出租车留个心眼。”  
"遇上抢劫了消财保命。"  
“在Twitter上求助可能比报警更快——”  
Eduardo长叹了口气:“Gwen，如果你是想吓我，那么恭喜你，你的目的达到了。”  
Gwen笑着给了Eduardo一个拥抱:“有事随时联系我?”  
“我会的。”Eduardo回抱住Gwen，轻声应道。  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
处理完邮箱里今天积存的十几封未读邮件后，Eduardo打开了笔记本里储存着的一个视频。  
这是一段在网上随处可见的视频——鲜红的披风从天空划过，巨大的氪星飞船占据了大半个天空，紧接着是几个小型飞行器从飞船里飞出，伴随着的是投向各处的炮弹……  
镜头出现了强烈的摇晃，最后趋于黑暗。不过是持续了几分钟的视频，Eduardo却看了不下几十遍。一次一次地按下重播键后，Eduardo终于换了另一个视频播放。  
与前一个视频不同，第二个视频明显清晰得多，拍摄角度也更为隐秘。戴上耳机，耳机里传来对话声——  
“你为什么向Zod屈服?”  
“不，我是向人类屈服——两者并不相同。”  
……  
几乎是逐帧逐个单词地讲这个视频反复研究了好几遍，等Eduardo关掉笔记本的时候，时针的指向已经过了12点。  
他将笔记本放进包里，仔细装好后才站起身，走到窗边，将窗帘撩起，透过那一丝缝隙看向窗外。  
夜幕下的哥谭宛若一个巨大的黑洞，吞噬着所有靠近它的人；而黑洞里，滋长孕育的，也许是这个世界上极致的邪恶。  
Eduardo抬起头。  
不远的夜空中，巨大而明亮的蝙蝠形灯光照亮了大半个天空。  
蝙蝠灯亮了一个晚上。  
第二天Eduardo在房间里吃早餐的时候，顺便让侍者送上来一份哥谭公报。报纸的头版就是阿卡姆疯人院再次发生大规模越狱，他往下看，报纸上印了一张像素模糊的蝙蝠侠照片，上面的人影与其说是“人”，倒不如说是只巨大的蝙蝠。  
Eduardo注视着那张照片，忍不住挑起了一边的眉毛。几乎是嘴角抽搐着把报纸扔到一边，Eduardo决定把注意力移回面前的食物。  
他昨晚上睡得并不安稳——或许是因为到了一个新的城市因此不习惯，又或者是因为临睡前看到了哥谭著名的蝙蝠灯，更甚者，也许只是他不想入睡，他昨晚上几乎是睁着眼睛望着窗户的方向度过了大半个夜晚。  
手机震动了一下，Eduardo闻声看了看手机，发现是来自Gwen的一条短信——  
“出门的话最好随身带把伞!”  
Eduardo好笑地摇摇头，却还是从行李箱里找出折叠伞，塞进了自己的单肩包里。走出酒店门的时候Eduardo本想查一下Google，却在想到Gwen的话后作罢。同样打消的还有坐出租车的想法。幸好自己这些年都还坚持着锻炼——Eduardo给自己打了打气，便随便找了个方向往前走。  
Eduardo勉强算是度假，虽然连他自己也觉得选择来哥谭“度假”的自己实在傻得可以。他预计是在哥谭呆上个两三天，放松一下心神——至于去的地方，Eduardo还真没想好。  
一定要选的话，Eduardo其实挺想去托马斯实验室参观一下的。可惜他已经不是大学里可以参加学校科技展的学生了，而他现在的工作，也不适合随便跑到人家公司求参观。  
仗着自己身手灵活，Eduardo在大街小巷里乱窜。好事是，Eduardo因此见到了不少哥谭本地的“风土人情”，比如卖某些“提神药品”给学生的小金毛，比如拿着把刀威胁一个老太太反被对方一枪崩了回去的大个刺青男……  
日生活就如此丰富，到了晚上这片该变成什么样子?  
从小巷里钻出回到大街上后，Eduardo叹息着沿着人行道前进。不同于大白天也光线昏暗小巷，这条大街上人来人往车水马龙可以称得上繁华。Eduardo往前走了大约十分钟，远远便看见了林立的高楼间依旧显得鹤立鸡群的Wayne大楼——  
而在Wayne大楼前，一辆出租车停在了大楼门口。从车里走出一个拎着一个电脑包，一身干净而有些宽大的连帽衫和牛仔裤，微微缩着身子使本就不怎么高大的身形显得愈发瘦小的卷发男人。  
下车后，在大门前站定的卷发男人若有所感般地望向自己左边的方向——然而除了行色匆匆来来往往的路人，他并没有看到任何值得引起他注意的人。  
抿着唇将视线收回，他迈开脚步迅速消失了Wayne大楼的旋转门内。  
Eduardo也收回了自己的视线。他脚步一转，便走进了旁边的一条小巷里。  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

在氪星人进攻的八分钟内，丧生的人数超过了五位数。”  
“他一句话的功夫就摧毁了四座人员密闭的摩天楼。”  
“我们的军队立刻做出响应……”  
“然而没有起到作用。”  
“我们不能部署重型武器以避免对普通民众造成伤害。”  
“可悲的是，没过多久……”  
“这座城市，和大约一半的居民，在不到半小时时间里就被毁掉了。”  
……  
“具体措施投票决定吧。”  
“支持授权组建研究超人及其对世界影响的委员会的，请举手。”  
“一致同意，方案通过。”  
“会议结束，稍后你们将会收到会议简报。”  
＊  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Eduardo和Gwen约好了晚餐——这次是墨西哥菜，依旧是Gwen的推荐，味道也是一如既往地不负Eduardo的期待。吃完晚餐两人去了附近的公园散步。  
哥谭的重工业污染痕迹非常重——无论是曾经的还是现在依旧存在的。不过Eduardo没想到的是，哥谭的绿化倒是做的不错。他的疑惑迅速从Gwen那里得到了解答。  
——毒藤女。  
“我还以为你不会特别关注这种人物。”Eduardo的话里只有非常单纯的疑惑。的确，Gwen并不是那种对“都市传说”特别有兴趣的人，她的时间大多都贡献给了自己的科研，剩下的零星的空闲，Eduardo相信她更乐意花费在阅读上。  
“你在哥谭，很难不注意到这些人物。”Gwen露出一个苦笑，“哪怕是在全国范围内，托马斯实验室也是顶尖的医学研究所——而在哥谭，我们除了研究人类的疾病外，还要研究那些天赋异禀的反派们制造出来的各种毒素。而毒藤女——我可不止一次在实验室里研究过她的花粉，还有她的那些'可爱'的植物们。”  
Eduardo恍然大悟地点点头。  
“往好的方面想，在哥谭这短短的一年里，就让我学到了很多在别的地方根本学不到的知识。虽然我还是希望这种机会能少一点。”Gwen故作轻松地说道。然而在Eduardo开口之前，她就抢先转移了话题:“对了，我听说你在纽约见到了Flash——我是说，Flash Thompson。”  
“他联系上你了?”Eduardo顺着Gwen的话道。  
“他告诉我，他在纽约遇上了你，还和你，May三个人度过了一个美好的烘肉卷之夜。最后你还给了他我现在的联系方式。”  
“Aunt May见到他的时候不知道有多高兴。”  
这话其实并不准确。  
如果May见到的Flash不是坐在轮椅上的话。  
二人无疑都想到了这个事实，因此不约而同地陷入了沉默。再次开口的时候，Gwen的语气里多了几分怀念:“说起来，我能和Peter成为那么好的朋友，还和Flash有关。”  
“怎么，美女救书呆吗?”  
“才不是。”Gwen好笑的用胳膊肘顶了一下Eduardo的腰，见对方讨饶地退了几步，才继续道，“当时我们班里有个同学被Flash逼着在考试里帮他作弊。他不想这么干，但又不敢反抗Flash，就找到了班上同样被欺负的Flash。”  
尽管在对方向自己求助的时候，Peter以自己也无能为力的理由拒绝了他，但Peter对这件事一直念念不忘。他思考了一晚上，最后想到了一个大胆的方法——他从网上找到了Gwen的联系方式，然后匿名把这件事告诉了Gwen。  
“Flash那个时候的确是个混蛋——不过他本性并不坏。他想要作弊的主要原因，是因为如果他考试再不及格，他就要被球队开除，甚至被从学校里开除。所以我告诉他，我不会把这件事情告诉老师，但他也必须停止威胁别人。而我帮他补习，让他靠自己的努力获得成绩。”  
“后来你找出了那个匿名的人。”  
“我只找出还有谁知道这件事就够了。”每次回忆起自己放学后叫住跳上滑板就想离开的Peter时对方的反应，Gwen都抑制不住自己的笑意。“Peter下课后被我叫住的时候，惊得从滑板上摔了个四脚朝天。”  
想象着Peter狼狈地摔倒在地上——还是在班上自己非常有好感的女孩子面前——Eduardo也忍不住笑了起来。他几乎可以看到对方会有怎样懊恼的表情，却又因为Gwen在场只能尽量装作若无其事的样子。  
“之后我们就成了好朋友。Flash再也没有找过Peter的茬——因为Peter被Gwen拉着分担了一部分给Flash补习的任务。”  
Gwen的视线盯着前方一个虚无的点。她高中时候除了学业，就是忙于在Dr.Conners的实验室里实习。尽管她在学校里人缘不错，但比同龄人成熟得多的她很少有志同道合的朋友——直到她遇见了Peter。她至今记得他们两个在图书馆里讨论的日子，有时是讨论一些科学相关的问题，有些是关于文学，有时是时政……她和Peter几乎无话不谈，不光是一些让旁边做作业的Flash听得宛若聆听天书的专业知识，还有彼此从没告诉过其他人的小秘密。  
也因此，当Peter失踪后，Gwen的内疚差点压垮了她——一直到Eduardo找上了Gwen，她都独自承担着那些秘密，和这些秘密带给她的巨大沉重感。  
Gwen深吸了口气，竭力把自己的思绪拉从Peter拉回来:“Peter刚失踪的时候，Flash的表现几乎摔碎了所有人的眼镜——没课的时候他就会来帮我们找Peter，为此甚至推了好几次球队的训练。”  
“Aunt May也和我提过——她记得所有帮她找过Peter的人。”  
那段时间可以说是May一生里最艰难的时候。  
在丈夫Ben去世后，May和Peter可以说是相依为命。Peter每一次晚归，May都要在家里胆战心惊，生怕等来的是Peter出事的坏消息——而她的噩梦也确实成了现实。  
负责Peter失踪一案的就是Gwen的父亲Stacy警官。Gwen也特意请了一周假，留在May的身边照看他。而班上的其他同学，也在Flash的影响下，帮着到街上寻找Peter。  
只是后来随着时间的流逝，能找到Peter的几率也越来越小。不少媒体都猜测Peter的失踪和同时一起消失的spider-man有关，甚至已经定论了Peter的死亡。到最后，只剩May，Gwen和Flash还对找回Peter抱有希望。而警方也逐渐撤回了寻找Peter的警力——尽管负责此案的Stacy警官并不想放弃，但迫于压力，也只能暂时将此案搁置。  
“我遇见Flash的时候，他把我当成了Peter。”  
Eduardo是在超市里对着May给自己的购物清单往购物车里放东西的时候听见了那声“Peter”。  
Eduardo对这个名字早已敏感到了草木皆兵的程度，因此一听到有人喊“Peter”，他就下意识地抬起头寻找那个被呼喊的“Peter”。  
然后他看见了Flash。  
即便是在人来人往的超市里，Flash也依旧十分引人注目——只是十几年前，他是因为壮硕的身材，而现在，是因为他那双大腿以下空荡荡的裤脚。  
坐在轮椅上的Flash看着Eduardo，惊喜之情溢于言表。他的嘴唇不断蠕动着，Eduardo上前几步，才听清对方不停地重复着“你回来了……”这句话。  
见Eduardo走近了自己，Flash才停下他的自语，取而代之的是故作抱怨以掩盖自己的激动的喊声:“我就知道你这家伙才没那么容易死，那些报纸和新闻都是放屁——嘿，你到底回来多久了，怎么我一点儿消息都没听到?回来了居然不通知我，你是不是皮痒痒了——”  
一直到这个时候，Eduardo才算是确认了对方的身份。他在心中叹息了一声，方才戴着歉意地开口:“对不起，但你真的认错人了。”他拿出自己的证件，送在Flash面前，继续道:“我是Eduardo Parker，Peter的哥哥。”  
“……我从来没听说过Peter有个哥哥。”  
Eduardo的笑容带上了一丝苦涩:“我和Peter分开了很长一段时间，一直到Peter失踪后，我才知道我还有这么一个弟弟。”  
Flash眼里的光芒黯淡了下来。  
在Flash被Eduardo强行带回了家里后——当然了，用的是May的名义。Flash所有的反抗在开门后May带着眼泪的拥抱里消逝无形。  
哪怕已经是在战场上经历过生死的人，Flash在May的面前还是和十几年前那个傻高个无异。  
晚餐的时候话题不免还是落在了Flash的腿上——尽管Eduardo和May都小心翼翼地试图避开它。倒是Flash自己主动提到了它，尽管还带着些不甘，但或许是为了不想引起Eduardo和May的同情，又或者是的确已经接受了这个现实，Flash还是平静地讲述了自己的遭遇。  
“我的腿是在那次大都会之战里断的。一双腿换战友的命，也算值了。”他安静下来，眼睛里有复杂的情绪涌动。不知过了多久，他才小声道，“我最起码还活着——但还有那么多人，他们都没活下来。”  
May沉默着又一次抱住他。  
“他是个英雄。”  
落日的余晖消失在林立的高楼间。晚风带来一丝夜的凉意，也吹散了Gwen的声音。  
Eugene "Flash" Thompson。  
早已烂熟于心的资料再一次在Eduardo大脑里闪过。随之而来的，是那次相遇的最后，他与对方的对话。  
“你恨超人吗?——他不属于地球，他带来了战争，他拥有近于神的力量……”  
在一瞬间的诧异后，Flash倒是认认真真地思考起了Eduardo的问题。不知过了多久，他才摇摇头:“不，我不恨超人。他已经做了他能做的。如果真要恨的话……”他的脸上浮现出不甘的痛苦，“我更恨自己的无能为力。”  
与Gwen告别之前，Eduardo状似无意地随口问道:“对了，Gwen，Wayne Enterprises最近和Facebook有什么大的合作计划吗?”  
“Wayne每年都要向Facebook投入大笔广告费。”Gwen回忆着最近公司内部的传言，最后还是无果地摇摇头，“我并没听到任何风声——就算有什么大动静，肯定也还没传到我们实验室。”  
Eduardo若有所思地点了点头。  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

“June＊，你用Facebook吗?”  
“Facebook从上线起，它的隐私问题就争议不断，哪怕之后它在用户隐私方面做出了多项调整，社会上对它的批判声也从未停止过。”  
“但人们真的是因为隐私问题而反对它吗?——不，我不这么觉得。””  
“他们对Facebook的反对源于他们的恐惧，而他们的恐惧并非源于对隐私的担忧——而是Facebook，而是Facebook为我们展现的一个更加透明化的世界。”  
“那么，是Facebook改变了这个世界吗?”  
“不。因为这个世界早就已经改变了。快捷的通讯方式，高效的信息传递速度，日新月异的网络科技——世界正在联结成一体，人与人之间的距离越来越小，个体的一件小事可能会产生巨大的影响。这个世界本身就在逐渐透明化——它早就在改变了。不是Facebook改变了世界，而是正在改变的世界诞生了Facebook。”  
“超人也是如此。”  
“我并不觉得任何关于超人是否应该存在的讨论有什么意义。”  
“因为我们惧怕的，是超人带来的对这个宇宙的重新定义。”  
“但无论超人是否存在，我们对宇宙的概念，都已经不负如初了。”  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Lucius Fox并不是第一次与Mark Zurkerberg会面。  
Wayne Enterprises 每年在Facebook上投入的天价广告费毕竟不是作假，仅在公事方面，Lucius就常要与这位年轻的CEO打交道——而在私底下，Lucius也颇为欣赏这位年轻人，因此也不吝啬于在对方刚起步时给予一些提点。而对方也的确如同Lucius预料的一般，迅速成长为了一个可以独当一面的领航者。  
不过哪怕是与Mark相熟多年，他也没想到对方会突然来哥谭——确实，除了广告外，Wayne Enterprises与Facebook这些年来还有不少合作。尤其是最近双方协商的一个大项目，足以让Mark这位CEO亲自来哥谭与Lucius会谈。但是在既没有预约也没用任何媒体报道的情况下不声不响地出现在Wayne大楼?哪怕做出这种事情的人是Mark Zurkerberg，这也称得上是奇怪了。  
Mark的脸上有着非常明显的黑眼圈，脸色也比往常苍白了不少。Lucius几乎要怀疑对方身体抱恙——如果Mark没立刻加了一句“我刚下飞机”的话。  
能让Mark这么突然地来访，事态严重性可见一斑。Lucius只能猜测这与双方最近合作的那个项目有关。然而当Mark接下来说的第一句话，就让Lucius大感意外。  
“Facebook前天晚上遭到了黑客袭击——目标是Facebook的用户信息库。”  
当Lucius还没从这个消息中回过神来时，Mark已经扔下了今天第二个重磅炸弹。  
“Lex Corp也向Facebook表现出了合作的意愿。”  
Lex Corp。  
不同于Facebook，Lex Corp和Wayne Enterprises都是家族企业。十年前，由于老Luthor中风入院，年轻的Lex Luthor掌权。但一直到三年前大都会之战后，Lex Luthor才在大都会的重建过程中逐渐出现在大众视野里。  
早有媒体发现了Lex Luthor与Mark Zurkerberg外貌与年龄上的相似，猜测二人关系的同时，也时常讲二人做比。不过无论是Lex Luthor还是Mark Zurkerberg，二者直到现在都没真的见过面，也没对媒体对二人关系的猜测做出回应。  
Lucius和Mark相熟，但与Luthor也有点交情。尽管二人在很多方面都非常相似——不仅仅是外貌——但Lucius无疑更亲近Mark一点。  
诚然，二者都是天才，但Lex Luthor要危险得多——这是Lucius几十年的看人经验而养成的直觉。而这直觉已经帮他多次规避了危险。  
审视的视线在Mark身上停留着，Lucius对于对方的来意已经大致有了个轮廓。心知对方心里已经早已有了决断，Lucius也不再迟疑。  
他们需要好好谈谈。  
Mark当天晚上就坐上了回加州的飞机。  
在机场等待的时候，Mark难得没有联网工作，而是随手拿了张今日的哥谭当地的报纸。版面上蝙蝠侠巨大而阴森的身影占据了大半面积。他翻到第二版，依旧是关于蝙蝠侠的新闻，只是这一次重点侧重于被蝙蝠侠抓获的罪犯遭遇了怎样惨无人道的折磨。报纸上血肉淋漓的照片大概也只可能出现在哥谭的地方报纸上。Mark望着照片上蝙蝠侠在罪犯身上留下的狰狞的伤口，与那个醒目的蝙蝠标志，半晌才疲惫的揉了揉眉心。  
如果不是因为蝙蝠侠，这次Facebook与Wayne Enterprises的合作项目也不会拖到现在。无论哥谭的警方和民众对这件事到了怎样熟视无睹的程度，蝙蝠侠与Wayne Enterprises都有着非常紧密的联系。一旦Facebook与Wayne Enterprise开始合作，蝙蝠侠就有可能通过Wayne这一途径获取Facebook的用户信息——而这正是Mark所不能容忍的。  
尽管Mark对Facebook内部的安全防护系数非常有信心，但只要有百分之零点零一的几率，Mark就不会冒这个险。  
然而Lex Corp的介入改变了一切。  
蝙蝠侠，亦或是Lex Luthor?  
对于Mark来说，选项从来只有一个。  
况且这次Lex Corp的介入时间又太过凑巧——Facebook刚遭遇了一次历史上最为严重的入侵，没过几天Lex Corp就向Facebook抛出了橄榄枝。这让Mark无法不将二者联系起来。而这也迫使Mark不得不做出了选择。  
事情还不止如此。  
Mark面无表情地盯着窗外的某一个点。在连续好几天的高强度工作，和刚刚持续了一天的与Lucius Fox的会谈后，Mark的身体已经将近他的临界值——但他现在却又无比清醒。  
Facebook和Lex Luthor。  
这两条线最后交织成一个人。  
Eduardo Parker。  
不，不是Parker。  
是Saverin。  
Eduardo Saverin才是那个写进了联合创始人里的名字。  
尽管这个名字已经属于过去。就连和解协议上签署的名字，都已经变成了Eduardo Parker。  
如果不是Eduardo，Mark可能要等媒体把他和Lex Luthor联系起来，他才会知道Lex Luthor的存在。  
他的确没和Lex Luthor真正的见过面，但Mark对对方的了解可以说比世界上百分之九十九的人都要深。他知道Lex Luthor从小到大就读的学院，他在幼年时期便展现出来的远高于常人的智商，他在各种科学研究上取得的研究……他更知道Lex曾在纽约呆过好几年，为了Lex Corp与Osborn Corp的一项研究。而他从纽约回到大都会后，便突然没了踪影，直到三年后，他的父亲突然中风入院，而他再次出现接掌了Lex Corp。  
而他当然也知道，Lex Luthor和他到底是什么关系。  
但那并不重要。  
因为相同的基因，从来不代表两个相同的人。  
当疲惫席卷全身之时，Mark顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
Wardo。  
他默念着这个名字入睡。  
而就在他坠入梦乡之际，远在千里之外的非洲内罗米，一位记者在漫长的旅途后，终于到达了她这次采访的目的地。  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊BVS里的芬奇议员，姓名是June Finch。  
> 这章特别短……唔，附赠个现在已经出现的事件时间表凑个字数好了  
> 2002年 蜘蛛侠出现  
> 2003年 马总做出了Facemash，同年小蜘蛛失踪，莱总从纽约回到大都会，并且暂时消失  
> 2004年 马总创立FB 同年花朵被踢出FB  
> 2005年 花朵改姓Parker 同年离婚官司开始  
> 2006年 莱总父亲入院，莱总掌权 同年马总花朵签订和解协议  
> 2013年 超人出现。大都会之战。战后大都会重建，莱总开始在公众面前出现  
> 2016年 正文开始 


	4. Chapter 4

“村里的女人听到了一声巨响，仿佛天空炸裂了一般。”  
“他降落下来，接着到处开始起火。”  
“后面的事情更糟糕。”  
“政府攻击，毫不在意村民的性命。”  
“我的父母试图逃走……”  
“世界一直被超人能做什么吸引了眼球。”  
“却没人问问他该做什么。”  
“请记录在案，本委员会认为该由他负责。”  
“他不会回应你的。”  
“他不会回应任何人。”  
“甚至，我觉得，包括上帝。”  
\--------------------------------------------  
Lois拖着疲惫的脚步走出星球日报。  
并非工作让她感到疲倦。在十几年的记者生涯里，她有过更高强度的工作经历。让她感到疲倦的是其他人看她的目光，还有来自同行的恶意的揣测。  
她并不畏惧这些……她畏惧的是这些流言对她所爱之人的伤害。  
手机的来电铃声不合时宜地响起。  
看到来电显示的时候，Lois才算松了口气。她划下接通键，熟悉的女声在耳边响起：“Lois，猜猜我在哪里?”  
“嗯……反正应该不是在星球日报的那颗球上?”  
“其实也差不多。抬头，看看你的对面。”  
“……"Lois顺着她的指示抬头，有些惊讶地看着街对面，美艳动人的红发女子正笑意盈盈地冲她招手。  
几分钟后，二人相对着坐在一家咖啡厅里。Lois抿了一口咖啡，感到自己浑身上下的细胞都活了过来后，她才开口道:“你什么时候来的纽约?”  
M.J闲适地靠着椅背，懒洋洋地抬起一边眉毛道:“和你同一天。”  
“……不会是我想的那个原因吧?”  
“就是你想的那个原因。”  
Lois似笑非笑地注视着M.J:“你是想采访我?认真的?”  
“如果你不愿意的话，你说的一切都不会见报。”  
“既然如此，那你又为什么要问?别告诉我只是因为好奇。”Lois的眼神冷了下来。  
“有人需要一个真相。”M.J笑意不变，手指规律地敲打着桌面，“而真相从来不会只存在于一方的声音里。”  
“John，防守。”  
Lex接过球，动作利落地扭身便往篮筐投去。篮球在半空中划过一道优美的弧线，准确地落进了篮筐。  
他志得意满地转过身，正好看着Mercy领着几位客人朝他走来。当他的视线落在最后面那个西装革履的修长身影时，Lex忍不住停顿了一下，然而不到一秒，他便换上了热情的笑容迎了上去。  
来人是针对超人而特设的委员会的成员。一边说着“我的父亲用他的名字命名了公司，他才是集团前面的莱克斯”的Lex熟稔地与几位议员握手。当轮到最后的Eduardo的时候，Lex特意多握了一会儿，丝毫不掩饰他对Eduardo的兴趣。  
“Sen.Parker。”能将一个简单的姓名念出抑扬顿挫的味道的，大概也只有Lex Luthor能做到，“我能叫你Eduardo吗?毕竟我可是久仰你的大名，要知道，像你这么年轻的参议员可不多见。”  
“如果你不介意我称呼你Lex的话。”Eduardo回应地握了握Lex的手，脸上的笑容几乎称得上滴水不漏。  
“那就这么说定了。”Lex打了个响指，一锤定音后他的话题突然一转，“那么，接下来跟我来。”  
说完这句话的Lex没等其他人做出回应，就转身大步前进，一边走还一边接过助理给自己递上的外套。Eduardo和June无声地交换了个眼神，便也依次跟了上去。  
Lex给他们展示的是一种从氪星引擎上发现的石头。这种放射性外太空矿物能产生一种生物交互作用，通过陆军传染病医学研究所的测试，他们发现了这种石头可以加速氪星人细胞的衰变。  
鉴于地球上只剩下了一个氪星人……这种石头的用意不言而喻。  
“我们为什么要武器化这种物质?”  
“用来威慑。”面对June的问题，Lex的回答没有丝毫犹豫，“预备一颗银弹来对付氪星人。这样，”他的声音不自觉地扬起，“你的后辈在检阅台上挥舞雏菊的日子就不会到来。”  
Lex和其他两位议员讨论得热烈。而Eduardo只是安静地站在一旁，盯着那一小块绿莹莹的石头，像是走了神，直到Lex的声音将他拉回了现实。  
“你还不需要用银弹。但是如果铸造一颗，那么，我们就不用依赖怪物们的仁善了。”  
“怪物们?”Eduardo若有所指地开口。  
Lex微微眯起了望向Eduardo的眼睛：“难道Eduardo觉得他们是人类?”  
“这要看你怎么定义'人类'。”  
“那我猜，Eduardo也不喜欢这颗银弹?”  
“这倒没什么喜不喜欢的。我只是在想，这种放射性矿物恐怕不适合太过接触太近，我可不想因为放射线，早早年纪变成一个秃头。”Eduardo玩笑般地说道。  
Lex意味不明地笑出声来。  
三位议员在Mercy指引下离开。  
Eduardo依旧是走在最后的那个。一直到三人的身影消失于人群，Lex的视线都没有离开Eduardo。  
他的眼底浮起一丝嘲讽的笑意。  
有的人永远都学不会教训，好像他们在这上头载的跟头还不够多似的。足够的聪明却牵绊太多顾虑太多，死穴也就太多。  
他闭上眼睛，脑海里千万条错综复杂的线索最终汇聚成一条。  
Eduardo Parker确实是个变数。  
却是个可以掌控的变数。  
\--------------------------------------------  
“Lex Luthor。”  
June突如其来的发声让Eduardo茫然地“啊”了一声后，才反应过来对方说的是什么。  
June给了Eduardo一个无奈的眼神后才继续问道:“你觉的他怎么样?”  
“Lex Luthor?”Eduardo沉吟片刻，才给出了一个单词，“傲慢。”  
似乎预料到了Eduardo的反应一般，June随即问道:“那和Mark Zurkerberg比呢?”  
虽然没想到June会问这个问题，但Eduardo还是立即给出了自己的变化:“Mark和他不一样，Mark……”Eduardo深吸一口气，才继续道，“Mark或许高傲，但他不会以俯视蝼蚁般的角度看待其他人。如果他是这种人，Facebook也就不会有这样的成就了。”  
在June玩味的目光中，Eduardo苦笑着说道：“June，我知道你的顾虑……但是Mark有他自己的原则，他不会允许任何人利用Facebook做出控制舆论的事情。”  
June点点头，叹息着说道：“我会试着阻拦Lex Luthor的矿物进口许可证。但是……”  
委员会内部的意见本就不一。就连June也无法确保委员会里不会有人和Lex Luthor合作。尤其是在舆论愈发紧张的现在。而Lex Luthor和Mark Zurkerberg的关系本就扑朔迷离，June不能不担心Lex Luthor为了达成自己的目的，会进一步推动舆论的发展。而Facebook，就是绝佳的工具。  
“哪怕没有Facebook，媒体的力量也已经足够了。”Eduardo低声道。  
June只以为Eduardo是想到了当年因股份问题控告Mark Zurkerberg的时候。她对这件事情可以说是印象深刻，媒体几乎挖出了Eduardo的一切，包括他从小被Saverin家收养，却在被设计赶出Facebook后不久就与Saverin家断绝了关系，甚至改回了原来的姓氏。  
如果June没记错……当时媒体还挖出了Eduardo的弟弟失踪的案件。对于那个案子，无论是媒体还是警方，都怀疑那个孩子的失踪与蜘蛛侠有关。  
这倒是题外话了。June唯一能确定的是，尽管那个时候舆论给Eduardo塑造了非常悲情的形象，却也对Eduardo的生活造成了很大的困扰。无外乎，Eduardo对媒体一向持进而远之的态度。  
接下来一路无话。  
在与June告辞后，Eduardo才拿出了自己的手机，登录了Facebook。  
而在Facebook上，一些诸如“将外星人赶出地球”的群组正以星火燎原之势，在Facebook上蔓延开来。  
Eduardo将手机收起。  
——“那么，我们就不用依赖怪物们的仁慈了。”  
Lex Luthor的声音不合时宜地在脑中响起，Eduardo甚至记得他说这句话时脸上每一寸肌肉的细微动作，和他说的这句话里每一个起伏。  
他攥着手机的力道不自觉地加重。  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

他不知道该去哪里。  
地铁经过了一站又一站，车厢显得愈发空荡。他的手里紧紧攥着他的手机，短信输入了一行又删去一行，最终还是没法出去。  
不需要听地铁上的广播，他就能默念出接下来的站点。如果问这段时间里他最大的收获，无疑是他已经对纽约的地铁线路了如指掌。他机械性地在广播播报站点之前说出站点的名称，脑子里陷入了一片空白。  
半晌，他才蜷缩成一团，将头埋入膝盖，仿佛这样就能把一切纷杂的东西扔到脑后。  
——他没办法一个人继续下去。  
他坚持不下去了。  
\---------------------------------------  
Eduardo收到了一封匿名邮件。  
他将邮件上的内容存下后便立刻删除了邮件。然而在他打开Gwen给自己发来的分析报告副件之前，他犹豫着，还是拿出了自己私人的手机，输入了那个他多年前就烂熟于心的号码。  
——“别把自己扯进去。”  
做完这些，他又重复了几次深呼吸，才勉强把注意力集中到了那份分析报告上。

关机。  
关机。  
关机。  
Lex Luthor就是在Mark一次次地拨打着那个不会有任何回应的号码的时候到达的。  
Facebook的总部设计就和Facebook一贯秉承着的理念相似，不仅连Mark这个CEO都没有办公室，就连会议室和会客室都是用透明的玻璃围成。Lex在会客室等着的时候，不少员工都朝他偷去了好奇的目光。而Lex似乎也丝毫没有因为这些目光而不适。相反，他甚至笑眯眯地冲着这些打量他的人挥着手，好像他面对的不是一群揣测他和Mark Zurkerberg关系的陌生人，而是一群可爱的小粉丝。  
“Facebook不准备和Lex Corp合作——我以为我们的决定已经表达得很清楚了？”  
Mark走进会客室的时候，脸上的表情绝对算不上愉快。原本正背对着门，冲着外面招手的Lex转过身，脸上的笑容丝毫没有减退，与一脸不悦的Mark形成了鲜明。  
不需要看外面，Mark也能知道外面的员工们此刻肯定已经开始了骚动。的确，第一次正面面对Lex Luthor,Mark也不得不承认，他们二人的长相远比那些媒体用于对比的照片更为相似——如果出去两人发型与服饰上的差异。  
“Mark Zurkerberg——”Lex兴奋地一拍手，仿佛只是单纯地为二人的首次见面而高兴，“我亲爱的兄弟——世界上的另一个我，终于，我们见面了。”  
因为那个“世界上另一个我”的形容而皱起了眉头，Mark生硬地回道：“我只有两个姐姐。”  
“当然。当然。他们当然是你的家人，一个幸福的家庭，一对疼爱自己的父母，还有两个可爱的姐姐，现在还拥有一个王国——Marky，希望你不介意我这么叫你，这个世界上能有几个人像你这般幸运呢？”  
若在平时，Mark肯定已经回了对方一句“这不是幸运”，然而这次他却难得地保持了沉默，只是保持着审视的目光注视着对方。  
“事业，财富，成就，朋友，家人——让我想想，这样的人生还有什么缺憾呢？”Lex扶着额头做思考状，片刻后突然恍然大悟般地道，“当然是爱人了！没有一个爱人在身边，拥有再多也依旧孤独，不是吗？”  
言语间，Lex已经移动到了Mark身边，相似的身高让Lex半点儿也不费力地搂住了Mark的肩膀。以几乎贴上对方的耳缘的距离，Lex的笑容不变，用只有两个人听得到的声音道，“当然了，这份孤独肯定比不过独自一个人奔波在纽约的街头，寻找着自己最后一个血亲的失踪的线索，没有朋友，没有亲人，连爱人都远在千里之外，那种孤立无援的感觉——”  
——“你知不知道我在纽约，每天坐十四个小时的地铁，跑遍了整个纽约，我——”  
——“这和Facebook有什么关系？”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
Mark毫不留情地推开Lex，重新拉开了二人的距离。  
“我只是在想，媒体把我们对比了一次又一次，却没人发现我们最大的共同点——”  
“我和你除了这张脸，没别的地方是像的。”  
Lex好笑地低下了头，不知从哪里变出一块糖果，在手里翻来覆去地把玩着。  
“不不不不不不不，再没有比你我更像的人了——哪怕只是因为你手刃爱人的勇气。”  
他抬起头，头发的阴影落在他的脸上，使得他的笑容里更多了几分说不清道不明的意味。Lex再次上前，只是这回走到Mark身边的时候，他手里的糖果被他出其不意地塞进了Mark的嘴里。  
将手收回的Lex径自从Mark身边走过。当握住会客室的玻璃门的门把的时候，Lex动作一停，眉头皱起：“哦，差点忘了最重要的事情。”他侧过身子，脸上重新带上了笑容，“替我向Eduardo问好。上次见面我们似乎有了点小分歧——当然了，不是什么大问题，不过我不希望这点事儿影响了他对我的第一印象。还有，我想，美国都欠你一声感谢，毕竟如果没有你的选择，我们也不会有这样一位年轻有为，而富有正义感的参议员。”  
Mark沉默着攥紧了拳头。  
在他视线汇集的地方，一张封面印着Lex Corp的请帖静静地躺在桌面上。

——“你说的‘被落下’，是什么意思？”  
Eduardo的声音突然冷静了下来。Mark可以看见他眼里的血丝，明显的黑眼圈，苍白的脸色，和从额头划过脸颊的夹杂着汗水——或许还有泪水，Mark不是很确定——的雨水。  
Mark狼狈地移开了视线。他不愿意想过去这段时间里Eduardo到底经历了什么，才会把自己搞得这么憔悴，也没有办法在这样的Eduardo面前不心软。嘴唇蠕动了一下，Mark最终也只是重复了一次自己之前的话：“你应该来加州的，Wardo。”  
他听见了Eduardo近乎破碎的笑声：“我还以为你起码会问我在纽约怎么样了呢。”  
Eduardo的身影消失在雨幕中。  
Mark没有去追。  
第二天，Eduardo冻结了Facebook的账户。

他又一次拨出那个号码。  
当提示关机的声音再次响起的时候，Mark只是机械性地又一次按下拨出键。  
\---------------------------------------  
“Swanwick部长，很抱歉这么冒昧地来访。”  
Swanwick从书桌后抬起头。年轻的议员站在办公室门口，手上还保持着敲门的动作。  
“Parker议员。”Swanwick示意对方坐下。他和Eduardo Parker交情不深，但他对对方却是印象深刻，“我以为你现在应该忙着超人的事情？”  
“我正是为了超人的事情而来。”  
Swanwick看着对方从公文包里拿出一份文件。他礼貌性地接过了文件扫了一眼，在看清文件内容的瞬间全身都进入了戒备。  
“一颗从非洲内罗米的屠杀现场找到的子弹，Lex Corp的科技。一个临时调派的在胶卷里藏了追踪器的摄影师，CIA的探员。一份意味不明因果颠倒的证词，Lex Luthor收买的人。”Eduardo双手交叉相握，语气平板地说道。  
Swanwick将文件摔回桌上：“我以为这些东西，你应该留到你们的听证会上？”  
“它会的。”Eduardo道，“我只是好奇，Swanwick，你们会继续瞒着这些真相多久——？在委员会徒劳地开着关于超人的听证会的时候，你们早就知道了真相，却无人站出来。”  
“没人在乎真相。重点只有，超人在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点。而对于所有人来说，这些就够了。”Swanwick回望着Eduardo的眼睛，一字一句地说道。  
“有人——”  
“只有你。”Swanwick冷硬地截断了Eduardo的话，“Parker议员，一个过来人对后辈的忠告，不要让自己落入众矢之的的境地。我看过太多像你这样的年轻人了。”  
Eduardo深深地望向Swanwick。  
良久，他才摇摇头，将桌上的文件收起。  
“Swanwick部长——”在推门离开前，Eduardo突然开口，“如果一个无辜的人在众目睽睽之下被刺死，除了那个将到刀刺入这个人胸口的凶手，那些眼睁睁看着一切发生，却无动于衷的围观者，是否也该承担一部分的责任呢？”  
未等Swanwick做出自己的回应，Eduardo已经重新关上了这间办公室的门。

下雨了。  
Eduardo走出大楼的时候，司机已经拿着伞在阶梯上等着他。Eduardo感激地冲着对方点点头，便在和对方一起往车上走去。  
车慢慢启动。Eduardo听着雨水落在车窗上的滴答声，手里紧紧地握着那只已经关机了一天的手机。  
却最终都没真的打开手机。 


	6. Chapter 6

他从未离天空如此之近。  
他感受到气流刮过自己脸颊带来的刺痛感，亦能感受到阳光刺入眼睛时的灼痛感。  
但他只是越荡越高。  
他忘记了幼年时失去父母时那难以挣脱的被抛弃的恐慌，也忘记了长大后即使身处人群时依旧无孔不入的孤寂。当他越荡越高的时候，他依旧只有自己一个人，却又好像不止只有他一个人——  
他几乎可以触到天空了。  
\------------------------------------------  
Eduardo把两个满当当的购物袋放在门前的地上，在口袋里翻了好一会儿才找着钥匙开门。动作轻柔地打开门，Eduardo尽量放轻自己的动作，以免惊动客厅里的人——然而当他一只脚刚踏进玄关，原本坐在沙发上专心看录像带的老人便刷得站了起来。  
“Edu——”  
Eduardo注意到Aunt May脸上隐约可见的还没来得及擦干的泪水，但他只是露出一个灿烂的笑容，一边喊着“Aunt May”一边提着袋子就往客厅里面走。  
“你什么时候来的纽约——你怎么不早跟我说一声呢?瞧我，一点儿都没准备……”  
May帮Eduardo关上身后的大门，絮絮叨叨地就是一大串话。Eduardo将手上的袋子找了个地方放好，才转身对Aunt May道:“我来纽约办点事，事情结束了还有点时间，就来这里看看你。”  
May将Eduardo从上到下打量了一遍，半天才心疼地说:“怎么几个月不见，Edu你又瘦了这么多……”  
“这段时间工作有点忙。”  
Eduardo避重就轻地回答了一句，紧接着又朝着May笑道:“还有就是我想念Aunt May你做的菜了啊，想得我茶不思饭不想的。”  
“那我待会给你做了多少，你可就得给我吃掉多少。”May敲了敲Eduardo的额头，忍不住也跟着Eduardo笑了起来。  
May领着Eduardo在沙发上坐下。Eduardo这才看清茶几上散落着的照片。他随意拿起一张——照片上，和他有着八分相像的少年对他露出一个略带腼腆的笑容。  
他其实已经不是第一次看到这些照片了。过去这么多年，他已经可以清楚地说出每一张照片拍摄的情景，就好像他也参与其中。  
May端着茶点从厨房出来。给Eduardo倒茶的时候，May看到Eduardo手里的照片，动作顿了一下，却没说什么，只是给Eduardo倒茶。  
晚餐后Eduardo上楼去了Peter的房间。尽管已经过去了这么多年，但Peter的房间依旧保持着原样，就连那个被Peter改装过的锁都没有变。Eduardo每次来纽约，都会在Peter的房间里呆上好半天。  
有时他也会想，如果当年他的亲生父母没有把他送到Saverin家，又或者Peter出生后没有出现那个意外，Peter也被送到Saverin家里，他和Peter一起长大——那么一切又会变成什么样子?  
Peter的衣柜里还摆放着他当年的衣服。Eduardo知道May每隔一段时间就会将他们拿出去清理清理，晒晒太阳。Peter的衣服——Eduardo眼中带上了一些笑意，Peter大概会和Mark挺谈得来。  
房间的角落里还躺着Peter的滑板，本就陈旧而斑驳的滑板在失去主人后更失去了生机。另一边，Peter的书桌上还放着他的电脑，电脑的键盘明显被人重新组装过。打开抽屉，Eduardo拿出了一副黑框眼镜。  
Peter和Eduardo都有轻微的近视，只是平时都不怎么带眼镜。Eduardo摸着镜框略带粗糙的触感，半晌才将眼镜放回去。  
扣门声惊醒了Eduardo。他一转身，就见May在门口微笑着看他。  
May走到Eduardo身边，一眼看到了Eduardo刚刚放回抽屉里的眼镜。她将眼镜拿起，拿着手里掂量了一下，就试着想给Eduardo。  
Eduardo安静地由May帮自己戴上眼镜。  
“很像Peter?”在May看着自己的沉思目光下，Eduardo问道。  
“不。”May摇了摇头，“像Richard。”  
Richard Parker。  
尽管知道对方将自己送走是为了保护自己，Eduardo还是因为May的这句话沉默了下来。May的眼里写着了然，安慰地握住Eduardo的手。  
“我不会……”  
Eduardo想否认May的话，刚开口，却怎么也说不下去了。  
“你们很像。”又一次地，May叹息着开口。  
Eduardo垂眸不语。  
——或许是有点的。  
“对了，Aunt May，”不知过了多久，Eduardo才故作轻松地开口，“我想明天去看看Flash，你有什么需要我给他带过去的吗?”  
May思考了一下，才舒颜笑道：“我明天做点烤肉卷，你给他带过去，对了，还有这个。”  
她往书架的方向走了几步，从书架上拿下一个小铁盒。Eduardo打开盒盖，发现里面是一叠照片。  
“上次我见到Flash，他说他想看看以前Peter拍的照片。回来我就给他理了理，你明天也帮我带给他吧。”见Eduardo好奇地看着这盒照片，May抿唇一笑：“你也看看吧。大部分都是给你看过的，不过我前阵子理东西，又找着几张。”  
她翻了翻，从其中抽出几张照片。Eduardo接过照片，一张张认真地看。这几张照片里拍的场景都不一样，唯一的相同点就是Gwen——有两张Gwen明显发现了Peter在拍她，侧过头对镜头笑得灿烂。  
最后两张是Gwen在Dr.Conners的实验室里——Eduardo记得Gwen和自己提到过这件事，那是一次实验室对学生开放参观，Peter想去的时候申请时间已经过了，Gwen就帮他以校报记者的身份拿到了一张通行证。不过因为实验室里很多精密的仪器，Peter当时只是象征性地拍了几张照片。  
翻到最后一张，是Dr.Conners在向参观学生介绍，Gwen在旁边拿着个笔记本不知道记些什么。照片上的Dr.Conners虽然空着一截手臂，然而依旧风度翩翩，丝毫不见后来几乎惊动了大半个纽约的“蜥蜴人”的影子。  
Eduardo看过Dr.Conners的案卷，也知道他入狱没几年后便去世了。案卷里关于Dr.Conners的死亡的记录非常的详尽，详尽到近于完美——但这也正是让Eduardo怀疑的地方。  
凝视着Dr.Conners的照片，Eduardo的视线最终被照片一角，被玻璃的反光映得格外模糊的一个身影吸引。他死死地盯着那个身影，捏着照片的手力气逐渐加重。  
——那是Lex Luthor。  
\------------------------------------------  
“我在新闻上看到你了。”  
Eduardo抬眼望向Flash。  
轮椅上的青年专心地翻着照片，表情说不清是遗憾多一点，还是怀念多一点。察觉到Eduardo的视线，Flash抬头，摆了摆手解释：“你别误会……我就是没想到，你居然是个议员——而且还是……”  
Flash的声音越来越低。不需要Flash说明，Eduardo都知道他想说什么。  
“很多人都觉得委员会只是虚设。”他平淡的叙述着这个事实。  
Flash瞪大了眼睛:“不——怎么会!”  
他愤怒地挥着拳头的样子仿佛回到了高中时候，为了维护蜘蛛侠的名誉和别人大打出手的时候。  
Gwen和Eduardo聊到这个的时候，几乎是在偷笑着的。Eduardo当然也知道原因——谁能想到，Flash那么崇拜的蜘蛛侠，实际上却是校园里总是被他欺负的书呆子?  
可惜，Flash可能再也没法知道真相了。  
Eduardo注视着面前比自己小上几岁的男人。他的脸上还带着几道战场上留下的疤痕，金发被剪成了板寸，尽管失去了双腿，上半身健硕的肌肉彰显着他强劲的上肢力量——  
最重要的是，他的眼里依旧还是生气勃勃——那是对于未来的希冀。  
他会好的——哪怕这辈子都要困在轮椅上，但他的未来依旧是明亮的。  
又一次的，Eduardo感觉到了选择的沉重。 


	7. Chapter 7

“跨物种基因。”  
抱着相机的少年在其他人突如其来的注目下紧张地低了低头，空出一只手推了推眼镜，深吸一口气才再次小心翼翼地抬起头。  
“人脑分泌多巴胺的细胞逐渐死亡，将导致人患上帕金森症，但斑马鱼这可以促使细胞再生，若你能将这种能力赋予您说的这位患者，她就……”  
露出一个略带羞涩的笑容，少年顿了顿才说出了接下来的话：“她就能自我痊愈了——不过你也得适应他脖子上长出的腮。”  
尽管隔着厚重的玻璃门，他的视线却穿过了层层叠叠的人群，集中在那个身影上。他默念着他的回答，在对方接着说出同样的话后，他的嘴角忍不住划出了一个弧度。  
“请问你是……?”  
一瞬间将面前的少年的身影与自己辞世多年的好友的身影相重叠的Dr.Conners平复了一下心情后，才开口问道。  
“Peter Parker——我叫Peter Parker。”  
\-----------------------------------------  
Mark将自己缩在角落里。  
他并不是第一次来大都会，却是第一次参加这样的场合。从他进来的那一刻起，几乎所有人都或好奇或隐蔽地向他投来好奇的目光，而他恰好对这一点深恶痛绝。  
把自己隐藏在角落里的Mark无视所有窥探的目光，径自拿出自己的手机。他不知道其他人是怎么挤出那么多时间来参加这种毫无意义的聚会，但他确实还有无数等着他处理的公事。尽管Facebook也参加过不少慈善事业，Mark也因此对于这种聚会并不陌生，但他依旧没法理解为什么这种签张支票就可以的事情一定要用上好几个小时的时间和用商业化的微笑与一群陌生人故作熟稔的寒暄。  
在Mark生人勿近的气场下，所有人都自觉地和他保持了一段距离。只除了一个人。  
毕竟，这是Lex Luthor的宅邸，Lex Luthor的慈善聚会。既然如此，又怎么可能少的了Lex Luthor。  
“Marky!”  
Mark的眉头皱起。他敢肯定，哪怕之前没注意到这里的人，现在也会在Lex这高调至极的喊声里被吸引了注意。  
他面无表情地抬头。Lex状似亲密地一拍他的肩膀：“还是不喜欢和人应酬?要不是你这卷发太好认，我都要以为Marky你不来了。”  
“我不介意你当我没来。”他避开Lex的手，往旁边挪了挪以拉开二人的距离。  
“这怎么能行呢?为了咱俩这次见面，我可以期待了好久。”Lex随手从路过的侍者手中的托盘里拿了两杯饮品，一杯自己轻啜了一口，一杯递给Mark。  
Mark继续一张死人脸瞪着Lex，半点接过酒的意向都没有。Lex也不着急，手就那么停在半空中，面带笑意地回望Mark。  
打破二人的僵持的是主持人的声音。  
他继续漫无边际地进行着他的演讲。  
“……大都会图书馆真正的朋友，Mr.Lex Luthor致辞。”  
在雷动的掌声中，所有人的视线移到了角落里的二人身上。  
Mark不动声色地往后退了一步。Lex似笑非笑地看了他一眼，把两个酒杯都塞进Mark手里后，才举着小手挥舞着手指，以一种在Mark看来简直是在投降的古怪姿势向台上走去。  
“Nikki。”走到美艳动人的主持人身边的Lex与对方交换了一个请问，亲昵地抱怨道：“你这可让我够为难的。”  
接过话筒，Lex摇头晃脑地开口：“演讲，演讲。Uh，blah,blah,blah,嗯……酒水免费，演讲结束。”  
台下稀稀落落的发出几声笑声。  
“慈善家这个词，源于希腊文，意思是博爱之人，大约在2500年前创造……”  
他的视线从台下扫过。以他现在的角度，台下所有人的动静都能一收眼底。他能看到一切都如同他预期般地进行——好吧，或许这次演讲不算。不过这有有什么关系呢？台下的这些人，他们会想，啊，这就是老Lex Luthor的儿子，Lex Corp的那个Lex，所有人都说他有多么聪明，可是他就连在公众面前演讲都会紧张到前言不搭后语——和他父亲真是一点儿也不像，不是吗？  
他们只会看到眼前，却看不到这个世界正在发生什么改变；哪怕有人将血淋淋的事实剥开了放到他们面前，他们也只会视而不见，装作一切安好的样子——  
或许这个世界上的确有所谓博爱之人，但不会是台下的人，不会是他们之中的任意一个。  
小Marky依旧在角落里，仿佛被全世界遗忘了一般，专注在他手里那个小小的手机里。啧啧啧，现代人的通病，总觉得这个小小的手机就能承载整个世界。Lex的视线再一次从人群里扫过。他在寻找今晚上另一出戏的主角——他千里迢迢地赶到硅谷把小Marky请过来，可不是让他在角落里玩手机的。  
那位Parker议员会是在哪里呢？刚刚他和Mark的动静可算不小，如果他已经知道了Mark在这里，那他会选择躲在人群里的哪个方位呢？  
——当然是一个，既能注意到Mark的动向，又不会太过靠后以至于看不到台上的Lex，同时又不会被角落的Mark发现的地方。  
Lex当然能找到他——他或许躲进了人群中，但Lex总能找到他想找到的，无论是人，还是别的什么。  
——剪裁合身的黑色西装勾勒出对方修长而优雅的身行，深色的头发用发胶一丝不苟地固定住，Eduardo Parker双手交叉着放在身前，略仰着头，镜片里照射出他望向台上时略带好奇的目光。  
……他戴了眼镜。  
Eduardo Parker今天戴了一副不属于他的眼镜。  
Lex的声音有一瞬间的停顿。  
大约是察觉到了Lex的视线在自己身上的停留，Eduardo朝着Lex露出一个生疏而不失礼貌的微笑。然而他的外表又太过具有欺骗性，尤其是戴上眼睛后，这个客套的笑容由他做出来，偏生就带上了几分的腼腆，仿佛他还只是大学里的普通学生一般，无害而天真。  
但是Eduardo Parker怎么可能是无害的呢?Lex可不会不知道，自己被拦下的那份矿物进口许可，背后有谁的推动。  
他和June Finn的对话还历历在目——但他可不会忘记这背后的另一双推手。更不用说突然失踪的Kahina——Eduardo Parker这阵子可真够忙的，不是吗?  
Lex将自己的视线从Eduardo身上移开。  
“不。”他的视线下移，仿佛突然忘记了自己接下来要说的内容一般，“我是什么?我接下来该说什么?”  
“你是一个奇迹——Peter，你是一个奇迹。Osborn工业十四年的研究，却不如命运的一个巧合。”  
“但是……为什么是我?为什么……那些蜘蛛——”  
“那些蜘蛛，是你父亲的杰作——你的父亲是一个天才，而他创造了你这个奇迹。”  
“……Lex，你发现了什么?”  
“只是一个猜测，不过，我想这个世界上没有巧合，不是吗?”  
“不。”  
“你是一个怪物——我早该知道的，我早就知道……Peter Parker被一只蜘蛛变成了怪物，而你天生就是一个怪物……”  
“不，父亲。”他低下头，无视对方惊恐到近乎扭曲面容，嘴角上扬成一个可以将其称之为愉悦的笑容，“每一个儿子，都是他父亲的作品——我想，我会是个让你自豪的继承人，不是吗?”  
Lex闭上了眼睛。  
“Lex Luthor……你可以当我是，Osborn工业的实习生?”  
“Lex Luthor?”  
“好吧，其实是从Lex Corp来的交换生。那接下来该我问你了——我的小蜘蛛，你来这间实验室做什么呢？据我所知，这里可不对参观的学生开放。”  
“人苦乐参半的悲哀就在于有知识而无力量，因为……”  
他抱紧了怀中逐渐冰冷的躯体。  
他亲吻着对方凌乱的头发，然后一点点地往下，从光洁的额头，到紧闭的双眼，最后到失了血色的唇。  
“睡吧……”  
他的双臂又收紧了一些，仿佛要将对方嵌入自己的身躯。  
“一切都会好的……”  
他又一次亲吻上如今已经冰凉的唇，一直到血腥味弥漫了他的唇齿之间。  
他永远失去他了。  
——他们永远在一起了。  
“因为二者互相矛盾，还有……”  
Eduardo带着探究的目光在空气中与他相撞。  
Lex扯开一抹笑容：“演讲结束。”  
一切都结束了。  
TBC 


End file.
